


Harry Potter and The Invasive Dreams

by kai_blxck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_blxck/pseuds/kai_blxck
Summary: * inspired by a tumblr post *Harry was able to see Voldemort and what he was doing in his dreams, but what if Voldemort could see what Harry dreamed too? What would he see?credits - written in the introduction chapterthis story has been inspired by a tumblr post, but the plot belongs to me and everyone who helped





	1. P R O L O G U E

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310056) by synonym-for-life. 



> DEALS WITH
> 
> Draco being tortured [as well as others], some scenes may be graphic. I might add a 'scene' but i am not sure. Self harm [not detailed but mentioned].
> 
> COPYRIGHT ISSUES
> 
> NONE of these characters belong to me. They ALL belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. The plot of this book belongs to ME. NOTHING ELSE. The idea to write this book is from a tumblr post written by @/chasertiff - @/bixgirl1 - @/synonym-for-life AND @/dictacontrion. they all pitched ideas that inspired me along with @/regulus_blxck once again, thank you for posting this and helping me with the plot. this is more their book than my own. hope y'all enjoy this.
> 
> i honestly hope whoever reads this, loves it. i love each and every one of you readers. harry potter has been my safe haven for two years now and i cannot wait to write this.

* **author:** i am sorry this is so short. it will get longer with each chapter*

 

Bellatrix and Lucius had insisted that the Dark Lord to go to his quarters and sleep or as they put it: 'get some rest before going to check if the mission was complete.' They did not understand that he was _**Voldemort**_ , he didn't **_need_** sleep, sleep was a sign of weakness. Nonetheless; Tom walked over to the king-sized bed which was covered in porpoise sheets with alternate grey and ivory pillows, got under the blankets, and closed his eerie red eyes soon falling into a deep slumber.

In his peripheral vision, Tom could see a four-poster bed with deep maroon curtains. He instantly knew where he was; the Gryffindor dorm room. This was fifth year all over again. Tom was in Harry's head and the latter was completely unaware as he kept writing in a journal that looked oddly familiar to Tom. His subconscious clicked reminding him that this was the same journal Lily had kept on her nightstand on the night he went to kill Harry Potter when he, himself got turned into ash instead.

The broken-souled man looked down to his, or rather Harry's, hands. They were no longer slim, like a skeleton. They were a healthy brown with ragged and torn nails, a clear sign of how nervous Harry was when alone. In his hands was a self-inking quill and Harry was writing at a lightning speed. He was pouring his complete thought process in that small, frayed notebook; little did the 16-year-old know, Tom caught most of what was written before Harry closed the notebook and locked it into the bottom of his trunk.

Tom woke up with a start and sat upright in his bed trying to remember what exactly Harry had written in that journal.

_'To Mum,_

_It gets harder with each day. I know Draco Malfoy is up to something, I just don't know what. Dumbledore has been making me meet him every other day for the past two months, we are trying to plan the downfall of Voldemort but Dumbledore says that we are still missing an intricate detail of Voldemort's past and we need to find it before Easter Break. It gets increasingly difficult for me because I know Malfoy is on the wrong side of this war, I want to convince him to come on our side but I know he will only refuse. Draco is in big trouble, I can [somehow] feel it. I want to save him mum, I just don't know how. Hermione can't even help me because she is going through her own crisis and not to be rude to Ron, but he can be quite useless. Ginny is important to me but more in a sisterly way than a romantic way. I cannot be wondering about who I fancy or don't right now! I need to prepare for a war. I know what I have to do but I do not feel completely ready. Normal 16-year-olds only need to worry about their exams and if their family and friends are doing alright. Please give me answers Mum, I miss you. And dad. Sirius too. Love, Harry.'_

Although Tom found the diary entry somewhat endearing, he could only think of how he could use this **_against_** the boy. He was sure he would find a way soon. He was now sure of how Harry felt about this war, he was afraid but confident.

This was going to be entertaining. And find a way he did, even if it did take him one year.

 

 


	2. C H A P T E R - O N E - NOVEMBER

'Legilimens!' Draco's face crumpled at the struggle of blocking Lord Voldemort's incantation. This was the third spell he had cast on the pale-faced boy that night; first being the Cruciatus curse, second being the Imperius. Both equally torturous, making Draco weak in the knees and slightly sick to the stomach. Neither of these spells worked well enough for the Lord. Draco, being the loyal son to Lucius, told Voldemort what he asked but he was quite vague and the Lord was never patient nor caring about other's feelings if he could benefit from the information in the person's mind.

Voldemort knew Draco had some imperative connection to the Boy-Who-Lived and he would do anything to find some weakness of Harry's; with the boy on the loose and his Trace gone, it was crucial that he find information, time was running out. One of the reasons Voldemort was torturing Draco was because, he already knew how Harry felt about him, he just needed to know if Draco felt the same, this way he could have a common weakness between the two.

'OKAY FINE I WILL TELL YOU, JUST PLEASE STOP!' Draco yelled out before he collapsed on the auburn, wooden floor. Lord Voldemort slowly walked over to the fireplace while Narcissa tried to help her boy over to the ebony futon. His pale skin and hair contrasted with the futon although; his dark three-piece suit blended into it to the point where you could **_almost_ ** not make out the futon and Draco himself.

Voldemort was pleasantly surprised when Draco resisted the unforgivable curses, it meant that he was strong enough to carry out the plans Voldemort organized for Hogwarts and the students who were present for their last year [they were more important to the Dark Lord than any of the younger students], Draco had unknowingly proved himself to the Dark Lord. With Lucius gone, Voldemort thought he'd give Draco one more chance even if he did fail to kill Dumbledore and had Snape do it for him instead. The only reason the Dark Lord was being this kind was because Draco was his last hope to make either boy [Harry or Draco] to do his bidding.

Whatever Draco had told him was too vague, he planned to get more information before dawn which wasn't far away. Time was running out and Voldemort could feel himself getting weaker, three of the Horcruxes had already been destroyed; making Voldemort only a little afraid of just how smart Harry and his friends really were. He could not show his weakness to the rest of them, he had to keep it together and plan for the inevitable battle.

Voldemort stumbled as his memories were shifted to Harry's again. This time Harry was near a large body of water with his two friends, sitting on the rocks. Voldemort could hear everything clearly and tried to pay attention.

'Hermione, we need to find the others and fast. We are running out of time and I'm still worried about _**him**_. I do not know why, I just am. Ron only came a short time ago, we need to get going now that we have the sword,' soon after Harry said that Voldemort was staring at the dancing flames. Voldemort knew he could finish Harry right this minute before he became too weak but he also knew it wasn't time yet; he was known for grand entrances, flair and drama. Killing the boy now would be foolish, he had to wait it out, let his plan complete its course.

After a year of continuous dreams from Harry's perspective, Voldemort had gotten used to it. Not what the dreams were _**about**_ , _ **those** _ he yet had to get used to, just that they were somebody **_else's_ ** dreams and not his _**own**_. Most of the time, they were about Draco. In fact, a lot of them were about Draco. Different forms each time. Going into detail would be quite tedious let's get to that, later shall we?


	3. CHAPTER TWO - 1 WEEK BEFORE DECEMBER

These dreams were either going to be something Voldemort absolutely enjoyed or absolutely detested; for now, he couldn't choose which. For the past two weeks, each and every single one of them had been about Draco, most of them...sweet in certain ways but others downright disgusting. Well... maybe not  _ **disgusting**_ per se, but somewhere along those lines. Planning the operation to destroy Harry Potter was one thing; executing it  ** _perfectly_  **was another.

Voldemort did not dare tell anyone what he was going to do or who he was going to kill, not even dear Bella.

Voldemort wished he could have put one of those muggle tracker things on his horcruxes so he could always know where they were; unfortunately, they weren't invented 20 years ago, back when Voldemort desperately needed them.

Creating the horcruxes had been easy- knowing that they might get destroyed one day was a little harder to deal with, which is why Voldemort kept one of his souls in his snake, Nagini. She was always close to him, making the chances of her getting killed by anything a lot more difficult.

It was a week before December and the Dark Lord had some killing to do- even if he had nightmares about Godric's Hollow...he had to go back. This was just the beginning of everything.

__

That night, Voldemort fell face first on his king-sized bed- exhausted from torturing people left, right and centre. Dreaming from Harry's head had become a usual routine now and almost every time, it was about one thing: Draco Sodding Malfoy. This time though, it was slightly different...more queer than normal.

Slytherin colours adorned the room around Harry. He took light steps, approaching the large bed where Draco was laid out- pale, and tangled in dark silk. Draco's hair was stark against the sheets, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. All Harry could do was stare.

It's less creepy than it sounds, promise.

Harry took the last few steps up to the four-poster bed, keeping his breath soft and quiet, but Draco still stirred in his sleep. He groaned, sitting up a little and propping himself up with his elbow.

"Potter? Is that you?"

Draco looked adorable to Harry, even as he yawned widely and huffed indignantly at being awoken.

"Yes, ferret, it's me. And what did we say about calling each other by our last names while we were in private?" A grin pulled at Harry's lips, almost a smirk like the one Draco had sported for a good 6 years.

Draco's cheeks warmed to light pink and he rolled his eyes, flopping back down on the cushy mattress. He stared at the canopy above him.

"Sorry, Harry. Now, what are you doing here disrupting a good night's sleep?" Draco's eyes narrowed and he turned his head to glare at his boyfriend.

Harry took a steady step up to the side of the Slytherin's bed, arms folded- he seemed to be holding back a grin on his tanned face. Fixing his lopsided glasses, Harry blinked innocently at Draco- he waved an idle hand and Draco let out a soft snort, grumpily scooching over in the bed.

Harry snuggled under the covers with Draco, arms wrapping around his small waist. Draco suppressed a soft smile, turning to look at Harry.

Draco slowly took off Harry's glasses- he liked drowning in his bright green eyes without the interruption of the sodding spectacles, though he'd never tell Harry that. He wasn't a bloody girl! Harry tangled long legs between Draco's and gave him of his special smiles- they were saved only for moments like these.

Draco cupped Harry's face in soft hands and kissed every feature of his: his forehead, nose, the crease between his bold eyebrows and finally...his soft, full lips. Each kiss that was left was tender and filled with love but also, inevitably, sent sparks of heat through Harry's blood and down his body.

Harry twined his fingers in soft blonde hair, eyes fluttering closed as he melted into Draco's kiss. His fingers traced Draco's sharp jaw, thumbing at his chin and gently tugging him away.

Draco tilted his head, a pout pulling at his lips. Harry was a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

Harry laughed, a genuine laugh that made a smile flash across Draco's face before it was gone.

Harry smiled at that, sitting up to regard Draco. Draco gazed back at Harry from under pale eyelashes, a devious expression on his face. A smirk tugs at kiss-bruised lips, before Draco wiped his expression away, his eyes softly glittering silver in the dim light of the room.

Draco smiled, what he hoped was sweetly, but it hid dark promises behind it, and Harry could see that.

Harry leaned back against Draco's pile of pillows, relaxing and stretching. He eyed Draco from under dark eyelashes. It was hard enough to make him out with this terrible lighting, never mind without his glasses.

He still admires the practically glowing figure before him.

He could make out skin, pale, but bathed in warm light. A head of messy hair (Though Harry hadn't ever seen it anything but slicked back), white-silver strands dusting across high cheekbones and soft eyebrows like starlight.

Said hair fell into Draco's eyes- The centre of Harry's attention. His eyes glittered with the flickering flame of candles around him, a shade of silver so cold it was almost blue. They shone like moonstone. Passion and what seemed like...contentment flashed across Draco's gaze as he considered Harry.

Harry smiled in Draco's direction, holding a hand out to him.

Draco hesitates (even in his dreams, Harry knows that Draco is sceptical), but after a second of nothing, Harry feels Draco's fingers lightly resting in his palm. He laughs- Draco really was a prat.

One tug on Draco's hand later, Harry had a lap full of Malfoy- and he wasn't mad about it.

He admired Draco's features up close- soft pink lips that were currently pursed at him- Draco didn't like being pulled. He admired the high cheekbones and sharp jawline in front of him, fingers tracing the regal figure who simply rolled his eyes...

But Draco loved it. He kept his face surprisingly straight for most of Harry's whispered words ("Never knew anyone could be so beautiful," "Look at how pretty you are," "My handsome Draco")

Harry was always the one to take charge, so naturally, he was on top of Draco in two seconds. Draco smirked (his plan had succeeded, as he'd known it would) as he lifted his head to deepen the kiss. The more they kissed, the more clothes came off; all through this, it was lust: passionate and desperate. With each pair of cloth that came off, Draco and Harry exchanged endearments and insults topped with even more endearments.

Draco, drunk off happiness, silver eyes glinting in the light, whispered in Harry's ear, "Harry."

Harry looked up, dark green eyes piercing even in the soft light- Draco's stomach dropped a little. His eyebrows drew in and cold silver eyes focused intently on Harry. He cups Harry's cheek in his hand. Seconds ticked by, sand in the hourglass of life, and Draco and Harry just stared.

All that could be heard was the sound of breathing, until-

"Don't leave."

Taken aback, Harry stared at Draco. He didn't say anything to reassure him because he didn't know  _what_  to say. He just surged forward, grabbing Draco in a hug. He held Draco tightly, and time seemed like it stood still.

Draco was just as stunned as Harry had been, his eyes wide. He hadn't meant to say such a thing.

Harry kissed Draco as if he were everything that ever mattered- which he was.

Through all this, Voldemort could hear, feel and experience every little thing in Harry's dream. Even though he was only partly aware that he was Voldemort and not Harry, the conspiring didn't stop.

(I'll stop ruining the moment now.)

Harry's hands slowly dragged down Draco's body, rough callouses feeling smooth skin. His hand slipped under Draco's waistband, fingers finding smooth skin and coarse hair.

Draco squirmed underneath Harry, pulling away from the kiss with wide eyes.

Harry looked at Draco, eyes intent and lust-blown.

"Do you want this?"

Draco scoffed out a breathy laugh, throwing his head back (Harry was definitely  _not_  distracted by the milky expanse of his throat, just begging to be kissed and sucked and marked).

"What the fuck kind of question is that, you prick?" Draco demanded. He was getting riled up, hands fisted in Harry's shirt, trying to pull him back into the searing kiss.

Harry placed a finger over Draco's kiss-swollen lips, smiling in an unhurried, genuine sort of way. It made Draco's insides feel tingly, though he was much more focused on getting what he wanted...right now.He could contemplate feelings later.

Draco's eyes narrowed evilly at Harry, and before the Golden Boy knew it, he was on his back with an irked boyfriend walking away. Draco plopped himself down at a desk in the corner of Harry's dream room, crossing long legs and bony arms.

Harry sits up, green eyes sparking with veiled irritation. Who did Draco think he was? Well; Draco knew exactly who he was. Harry couldn't stop his low chuckle. He would forgive Draco for virtually anything...as long as he was taught a little lesson.

Harry stretched, shirt raising to show a strip of dark skin. Lean muscles flex under his skin.

Draco resolutely looks away, his pink lips pouty, eyes arrogantly focused on the ceiling. He would  _absolutely_   _not_  give Harry the pleasure of drooling over his...admittedly, sexy, body.

Harry's hands drag over the silk sheets as he pushes himself up. "Draco..." he murmurs. He ambles over to where Draco sat, dark, green eyes warm and amused.

Draco harrumphed, his eyebrow arching perfectly as he glances at Harry over his shoulder.

Harry stifled a laugh at that, eyes flashing as he gazes at Draco.

"Hey."

Draco glared at Harry, eyes as cold as steel. "What?"

"Come here."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up gracefully, standing still with his arms cross, eyes calculatedly blank as he stares at Harry.

Harry grins, grabbing the back of his shirt and tugging it over his head. He opened his arms, muscles flexing under skin, inviting Draco in.

Two pretty spots of colour flushed in Draco's cheeks and his gaze drops to Harry's neck, then slowly lower and lower.

Harry knew Draco was right where he wanted him. He took a step towards Draco, arms still thrown open, and then he had an armful of warm skin, silver-blonde hair tickling his chin. Harry's breath was almost knocked out of him, and a laugh bubbles from his throat as he wraps lean arms around Draco's slim body.

Of course, Draco felt like the winner here. All it took was a little huffing and glaring and Harry would bend to his every whim. He pressed his cheek against Harry's chest, the sweet smell of Harry surrounding the two.

Draco glanced up at Harry through blonde fringe. His plump lips spread slowly into a dark smirk, eyes stormy.

Harry couldn't breathe, eyes locked on Draco, and then they were kissing, pushing, ripping and tearing and bleeding.

Harry couldn't keep his hands-off Draco, hands shoving up Draco's shirt, grabbing at his hips, his ass, trying to get him as close as humanly possible. Draco shoved right back, pushing towards Harry, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, practically stepping on his toes as he presses towards him.

Harry's hand tangles in Draco's fine hair, tipping his head back and starting in on his throat.

Draco moaned almost imperceptibly, tilting his head to give more access to his pale skin for Harry to kiss and lick and mark.

Harry grinned against Draco's heated skin, tongue soothing over a love bite he'd just inflicted. He presses open-mouthed kisses on the pale stretch of canvas spread in front of him, getting moans and whimpers in return for his efforts.

Draco squirmed and Harry broke away. Draco couldn't tear his gaze away from clear green eyes. "Draco."

Draco whimpered. "What..."

"Do. You. Want. This."

Each word was accentuated with a nip to Draco's ear. Draco shuddered as Harry's breath ghosted over his ear and he nodded minutely.

Harry grinned predatorily. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Draco hissed, and then he was suddenly pinned to the wall. Harry's dark eyes were boring into Draco's. "Do you want this?" A smile graced the dark-skinned boy's face. "Do you want...Me?"

Draco blinked, spots of colour rising in his cheeks.

"Yes." He smiled, (smirked) and Harry's cheeks flushed too, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Come on then," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Draco wraps long legs around Harry's waist and Harry raises an eyebrow at him, but he just smiles innocently.

Of course, Harry will do whatever Draco wants. So, he carried Draco to the bed, letting him drop down onto the soft mattress.

He grinned at Draco before swooping down and pressing his lips to Draco's.

Draco kissed back, letting himself get dominated for the moment, until he was hazy, blushing and panting.

Harry grinned, and his hands slid down to Draco's silky black boxers. Calloused thumbs teasing Draco on his thighs and hipbones and, finally, his hard cock. Draco was on the verge of squirming off the bed, cheeks red (a flush that spread down to his neck and chest). Harry smirked because he knew exactly what he was doing to Draco, the Slytherin in him utterly enjoyed this.

As his hands moved closer to Draco's abdomen, he left dark kisses all the way from his pale, exposed neck (Draco couldn't help but whimper) to his v-line. Draco moaned softly, his hand tangling in dark curls, trying to push him down further.

"Ah, Merlin, Harry! I- I never thought I'd be so into this a couple months ago..." Harry grinned at that. "Well, Drae, if we keep this up, I'll be into this," Harry rubs over Draco's ass, "in no time." He grins impishly as he presses kisses to Draco's sensitive thighs, getting closer and closer to his hard on.

"Shut up," came Draco's frequent reply for almost everything.

Harry crawled up Draco's body, grabbing his tie and carefully wrapping and knotting it around Draco's delicate wrists and the headboard. He grinned down at Draco, who was glaring at him with lust blown eyes. "Do you mind?" Draco said through clenched teeth, eyes dropping to his erection.

"I don't mind at all," Harry breathed, eyes traveling over Draco's delicate features. He smiled at Draco, then in the blink of an eye was between Draco's legs. Harry smiled, tracing the shape of Draco's dick through his pants, and Draco was reduced to graceless moaning.

"Do you want this?"

Draco huffed out a whimper. "Yes, Harry, I want this. Please?"

That was all he had to say.

Harry methodically pulled Draco's pants down, Draco lifting his hips to help as he bit his lip and stared down at Harry.

Harry grinned at Draco, eyes dark with lust and hopefulness. He lifted one of Draco's legs, kissing behind his knee, then up to his thigh, then higher and higher...He stopped to suck a hickey onto the junction between Draco's thigh and crotch- Draco moaned Harry's name, head thrown back.

Harry smirked as he evaluated his progress. Plenty of love bites, red marks from kisses, perfect.

He eyes Draco's dick, a smile tugging at his features.

Draco jolted as he felt the first touch on his cock- Harry's tongue. It circled around the head, dipping into the slit, and Draco moans, eyes squeezing shut.

Harry Potter was sucking off Draco Malfoy.

Harry grinned, dipping down a little, his mouth closed over Draco's head, giving a little suck. For his efforts, he got a groan and a shudder.

So, he did it again. And again.

This was about making sure Draco was happy.

Harry took a deep breath and sunk further down onto Draco's hard dick, taking it into his mouth. He bobs his head over about half of it, gently sucking and licking the head as he comes up.

Draco writhed underneath Harry, silver eyes coming to rest on him as he sucked.

When Harry saw Draco was looking, he grinned. Taking another deep breath, his eyes flashed up to Draco's and held his gaze as he slowly took all of him in his mouth.

Draco's eyes widened as Harry mouth was around him and his hips bucked up, a whimper escaping him as his eyes closed and head fell back.

Harry gently tortured Draco with his tongue, pulling off his cock and licking it like candy. A thin sheen of sweat covered the both of them- they didn't care though- they adored this time the two of them had together.

Harry's hand stroked at the base of Draco's cock, his mouth occupied with sucking on his head- Draco's back arched, his lips opened in a high moan, and-

Harry woke up with a start and mechanically reached for the worn-out journal under his pillow, leaving Voldemort to go back to his reality and plot his plans for the poor unsuspecting boys (especially Draco).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that chapter made up for the lost time. I am so sorry I didn't publish this earlier. It was quite short when I wrote it but I really wanted some smut in this chapter so I asked one of the best people in this world to help me and he added most of the smut in this chapter. I will try to update this but no promises because I have school and I am working on something big and important and I am so stressed, ahhhh. I love you all and thankyousomuch for reading this book <3.


End file.
